


Vaines tentatives (3) : Clameurs

by Melie



Series: Hook/Sparrow - Vaines tentatives [3]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Community: 7crossovers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Les pirates observent la scène. Les clameurs montent. Insultes. Onomatopées indéfinies. Mais aussi quelques marques d'admiration."</p><p>(Les fics de la série "Vaine tentatives", écrites pour la communauté 7crossovers, peuvent se lire indépendamment les unes des autres.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaines tentatives (3) : Clameurs

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai créé ni Jack, ni ce cher Crochet.

Les pirates observent la scène. Les clameurs montent. Insultes. Onomatopées indéfinies. Mais aussi quelques marques d'admiration.

Ils n'ont aucune idée de comment il a atterri en haut du mat.

Certains montent pour l'en déloger.

L'intrus saute jusqu'au pont le plus haut, se baisse et roule. Se relève et combat ceux d'entre eux qui ont réussi à le rattraper.

Les clameurs montent. Insultes. Onomatopées indéfinies. Mais aussi quelques marques d'admiration, de ceux qui ont oublié que leur capitaine les observe.

L'homme à la coiffure extravagante attrape un cordage et se lance. Atterrit, se baisse et roule. Se relève, face au capitaine. Le salue.

Silence. Duel de regards. L'un souriant, l'autre… indéfinissable.

Quelques pirates un peu plus malins que les autres en profitent pour se jeter sur l'indésirable. A présent, c'est leur capitaine qui sourit.

Les clameurs montent lorsqu'on mène l'intrus jusqu'au petit pont duquel il va devoir sauter.

Juste avant de le faire, il salue une nouvelle fois le capitaine Hook.

Non, il ne le salue pas. Il lui envoie un baiser.

Puis il saute.

Clameurs de joie.

Hook à Mouche :

"Il faudra vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas accroché à la coque.  
\- Mon capitaine, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que…  
\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois."

Mouche hoche la tête, pensif. Puis il fait taire les clameurs, et chacun revient à son poste.


End file.
